The Original Love
by DammitimmaD
Summary: Sage met Finn for the first time as humans when they were fifteen, from that moment she never looked back. Finn/Sage Finn/Kol brotherly fluff


**Title: ****The Original Love**

**Summary: ****Sage met Finn for the first time as humans when they were fifteen, from that moment she never looked back.**

**AN****: My gosh! Stop encouraging me! I have to study! You guys will be the death of me ;) **

**I lie, I love your reviews! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

"Sage, my dear, would you go and pick some blackberries?" Fifteen year old Sage glanced up at her mother and smiled. She pushed her hands deeper down into the bucket, soaking the dress and scrubbing at it gently.

"Of course" She said. "I shall just finish the washing and I will go"

Her mother nodded and disappeared into the house, Sage wrung the dress out and glided to her feet, draping it over the thick rope that was strung from the fence to the roof of their home.

Quickly she scooped up the small wicket basket and headed down the pathway towards the forest.

Sage made her way up to the falls, the blackberries were growing wild in great numbers. As she drew closer she heard someone laughing and splashing. A child it seemed.

"FINN!" A child squealed with laughter and there was another splash. "You will splash away the water!"

Someone else laughed, it was a boy in his teens probably. Sage poked her head around the bush to the small pool at the bottom of the falls.

In the pool were two people, a little boy, probably only five years old at the most, and a teenager, about the same age as Sage. Both had dark brown hair, the older of the two's was down to his shoulders, the younger was only a few inches long and a completely mess. The little boy had dark, almond shaped eyes, the older boy's were similar in shape, but were a light blue in colour. They were obviously brothers. Both wore a pair of loose fitting shorts, the rest of their clothes discarded on the opposite bank.

The little boy was on his brother's shoulders, giggling as he clung tightly to his brother's head, slipping off. "Finn I'm slipping!" The little boy squealed, giggling uncontrollably and bringing a smile to Sage's face.

"Hang on Kol!" The older boy, Finn, laughed. Kol scrambled to get onto his brother's shoulders properly but he didn't have enough time before Finn grinned and disappeared under the water.

Kol squealed again and splashed in the water, kicking to stay afloat. "FINN!"

There was a long pause as Kol looked around in search of his brother. "FINN!" The little boy looked worried, his bottom lip trembling.

Sage watched as Finn burst to the surface, wrapping his hands around Kol's tiny waist and throwing him up into the air.

Kol screamed with delight as he splashed into the water, about a metre from his brother. Finn reached forward and pulled Kol back to the surface smoothly. The boy spat out a mouthful of water and burst into a fit of giggles, wrapping his tiny arms around his brothers neck, hugging him tightly. "Again! Again! Again!"

Finn laughed and dipped down in the water, propelling himself off the bottom and throwing Kol up into the air.

Sage smiled and went back to picking blackberries, Finn caught sight of her up on the hill and smiled, waving up at her. "Say 'Hello' to the pretty girl, Kol" He told his brother, pointing up.

Kol turned to look at her and beamed, waving enthusiastically. "Hullo!" He cooed. "My name is Kol!"

"Hello Kol" Sage called in reply, laughing slightly. "My name is Sage"

Kol grinned at her brightly. "You wanna come swimming?" He asked her.

Sage shook her head. "No thank you, I must pick blackberries for my mother"

"Ooh! Blackberries!" Kol splashed the water excitedly. "Are there blackberries up there?"

Sage nodded eagerly and watched as Kol paddled over to the other bank where his clothes were, just a loose white tunic. He gripped it in his tiny hands and ran over to the rocks to come towards her.

The little boy scrambled across the rocks on his hands and knees, his tunic in one fist. "Be careful Kol" Finn called after him, unable to contain his smile.

Kol's foot slipped just as he was about to reach the side of the pool and he tumbled down onto another, slipping into the gap between two rocks, twisting his ankle and scraping his knees. The child whimpered slightly before bursting into tears. His dry clothes dropping into the water.

Finn was on the other side of the pool when he fell and his eyes widened. "Kol!"

Sage rushed forward. "Oh darling" She soothed. "Hush, you are alright" The little boy wailed, reaching up his arms to be lifted out of the gap. Sage swiftly scooped the boy up onto her hip, rubbing his knee soothingly. "Hush, hush, you are alright" She cooed softly, rocking him from side to side.

Kol sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his fist. "Hurts" He whimpered. "Want Finn"

Sage nodded and glanced over to see the boy's brother emerging from the pool, jogging forward and shaking his head like a dog to get the water off. "Oh Kol, you are alright" Finn said smoothly as he came forward, his own dry shirt and jacket in one hand and Kol's soaking one in the other.

Kol reached his arms out to him, still sniffling. Finn rolled his eyes, smiling and Sage passed the crying child over to his brother. "Thank you for helping him" Finn said to her, he gestured to her now soaking wet dress. "I am sorry for your clothes"

Sage smiled warmly and nodded. "It is fine" She said, she looked at Kol closely. "Are you alright my darling?" She asked.

Kol wiped his eyes again and buried his face in his brother's bare shoulder, shaking his head.

Finn smiled at her. "He is tired" He explained. "Do not worry" He looked down at Kol and dropped his brother's shirt onto the ground. "It is getting late after all"

Kol's bottom lip trembled and he looked down at it, looking as though he would cry again. "My shirt's all wet" He sniffed.

Finn rolled his eyes and smiled. "You can have mine Kol" He said, quickly slipping the large tunic over Kol's head. It swamped him completely, draping over his tiny shoulders but Finn quickly wrapped the arms around him. Kol giggled tearfully.

"Is that better?" Sage asked him, smiling.

Kol nodded, smiling shyly at her. "You look like my brother's age" He said. "He's sixteen!"

Sage laughed. "I'm fifteen. How old are you?"

"Five!" Kol beamed proudly. "Just like my sister!"

"Really?" Sage asked, looking surprised. "You're so big!"

Finn chuckled as Kol's eyes lit up. "Really?" Kol asked, eyes big and excited.

Sage nodded her head. "Definitely, when you're Finn's age I'm sure you will be much bigger than he" She told him in a stage whisper. "But don't tell him"

Kol smuggled a giggle with his hand and nodded. "I won't" He whispered back.

Finn laughed. "I heard that!" He said defensively.

Sage gave him a look of mock horror and scooped Kol from his arms. "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" She asked incredulously.

Kol giggled. "You're in trouble" He sang, pointing a chubby finger at his brother and resting his head sleepily on Sage's shoulder.

Finn chuckled and shook his head. "My apologies, ma'am. Allow me to make it up to you? There's a beautiful little clearing just north of here that I assure you you'll love. Let me take you there" He grinned charmingly at her and Sage felt her heart flutter.

"I would love to" She said smiling.

"Can I come?" Kol asked him tiredly.

Finn smirked and looked at her to make the decision. She laughed and nodded. "Of course you can" She told him.

Kol beamed sleepily and wrapped his arms around her neck, Finn's long sleeves hanging over her shoulders.

The three of them headed up the hill, Finn led her to a small clearing just as he had promised, it was at the top of the hill overlooking the valley. "In an hour or so the sun will hit those hills right there" He raised a hand and pointed to the other side of the valley. "The Earth seems to sing"

Sage smiled warmly. "Then we must wait" She told him, walking over to one of the trees and sitting down. Finn followed after her, taking a seat on the forest floor.

Kol climbed sleepily out of Sage's arms and over to his brother. He snuggled against his side, closing his eyes and sticking his thumb in his mouth. Finn put his arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled him up onto his lap. Kol hummed in content, getting himself comfortable against his brother's chest.

Sage couldn't help but allow a smile to grace her lips as she watched the interaction between the brothers. "You have other younger siblings" She realised.

Finn glanced at her and nodded. "Three younger brothers and this one's twin sister" He nodded to Kol. "And one older brother, Elijah"

"You're Mikael's son?" She blinked in surprise, Mikael was the only one with a family that large. She had often seen Mikael and his eldest in the markets, but the family tended to keep to themselves. They were at the very edge of the village and had come from a different land. They didn't interact as much with the other townspeople. Mikael tended to scare people off.

Finn nodded. "You are Amelia's daughter" He said. "I have seen you with your mother" He added. "She is a good woman"

"She is" Sage agreed. "She makes the best pastries"

Finn chuckled. "I look forward to trying one" He told her.

"You are under the assumption I will invite you to my home" Sage smirked.

Finn made a mock gasp. "You won't? How my heart shatters..."

Sage laughed. "I should think so! My Mother's pastries are definitely something to suffer heartbreak over!"

"I'm sure they are" Finn agreed. "Which is why I must try one! You wouldn't deny a boy's final request would you?"

"Final request?" Sage raised her eyebrows.

"Alright... first request" Finn admitted. "But perchance I be walking through the fields tomorrow and be hit by a flying cow, I would have died a tragic death... taken too young, before I tasted the beauty that your mother created in the kitchen"

Sage laughed at him. "So very dramatic! I should hope you do not teach Kol to follow in your footsteps!"

"Of course I will!" Finn told her, grinning. "He is my apprentice!"

Sage shook her head as she chuckled. They talked for over an hour, Kol sleeping soundly on Finn's lap. They laughed, they joked, and they enjoyed each others company.

The perfect afternoon.

"Sage" Finn said suddenly, looking up. "Come and look" He gently eased Kol onto the ground, letting the boy curl up, mumbling in his sleep.

He and Sage moved over to the edge of the clearing. The sun was beginning to set over the hills, sending a golden aura over the valley.

Finn smiled warmly at her and gently took hold of her hand, slipping his fingers between her own. She glanced over at him, watching as the golden sunlight reflected off his skin, making it glow. His eyes twinkled with sincerity, his hair still messy and thrown to the side from his swim in the pond.

In that moment she knew she was falling for him.

Before she had time to react Finn leaned down, pressing his soft lips against hers, gently at first, one hand slipping around her waist pulling her closer and the other cupping her cheek, caressing it slowly. Sage turned completely to face him, kissing him back. Their lips became hungrier as their tongues fought for dominance over the other.

Finally they came up for air, Finn let his forehead rest against hers as they breathed heavily, he smiled at her. "It's been a pleasure to accompany you this evening" He murmured huskily. "I wish I could stay longer, but I think we'll find my brother needs to be put to bed"

Sage glanced back at the still sleeping child, she had completely forgotten he was there. "Yes, I need to get back..."

Slowly they made their way down the hill, Finn cradling Kol in his arms.

He walked her home, shifting Kol to one arm he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Tomorrow" Finn whispered. "After lunch meet me here"

Sage bit her lip and grinned at him. "Until then" She said, nodding.

Finn beamed at her as Kol stirred in his arms. "Say goodbye to Sage, Kol" He murmured gently, lifting Kol's hand.

The five year old smiled sleepily and waved his arm. "Bye-bye Sage" He mumbled.

"Bye-bye Kol" Sage chuckled. "I had a lovely time" She glanced up at Finn. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Kol mumbled.

Finn nodded to her and stepped back. "I will see you again tomorrow" He promised.

And he did, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that.

He and Sage continued to meet every day for twelve years before Mikael drove a sword through his son's heart. But he never stopped loving her, not once.

And she never stopped loving him.

Not once.

* * *

**AN****: Eh... Not my best work. But I'm partially studying for Chemistry and partially for Maths so I'm tired as hell :)**


End file.
